Efficiency in wireless network communication is an important objective, becoming more and more important as the number of users and their demands for service continue to increase. Network operators wish to minimize the infrastructure they must provide. In addition, the frequency bands dedicated to wireless network communication are a finite and valuable resource, and network operators are constantly working to use this resource efficiently in order to prevent the available frequencies from becoming oversaturated. If frequencies are oversaturated, network elements will interfere with one another. For example, transmission by one base station may interfere with transmission by an adjacent base station. In order to prevent interference. Network operators may take into account the presence of nearby transmitters in making scheduling decisions, and transmitters (such as base stations) may coordinate their transmissions so as to avoid interference with one another.